Enslavement
by Aeguptos
Summary: Turkey x Egypt a slightly historical look at their beginning
1. Chapter 1

There had been rumors for some time now. Rumors that the tall Islamic nation had designs on Egypt as the newest addition to his vast harem. Of course there was never an inkling of how or when he would take Egypt, but there were always the stories. Stories of rape, torture, mass murder… and strangely enough there were also stories of kindness, but those who told these stories were said to be disillusioned and filled with ill-placed feelings for their former captor.

The rumors had continued for so long that Egypt never thought the Ottoman Empire would come for him. After all, the man wasn't above using scare tactics to keep less powerful nations from allying with those he was conquering. Even so, his superior had him stay hidden for much of the day and guarded heavily by night so that he would not be stolen away while no one was watching. It was laughable really. Who alive could say that they had fended off an attack from the Turkish armies?

This uneasy peace continued for many more years, and the rumors grew more and more outlandish as the years passed. Egypt began disregarding his superior's order to stay indoors all day and starting taking leisurely walks along the Nile to relax. As he thought, the Ottoman Empire did not come for him during the days he wandered. At night he began sleeping by the water's edge as it was cooler than the tents his superior stuffed him into to hide him.

It was on one particular night when the moon was covered by the overhanging clouds and a cool wind wandered over the sands that Egypt noticed something strange on the horizon were Sirius the dog star should already have appeared. There was a dark shape blotting out the light from the star and it moved slowly and surely toward where he had lain down to sleep. He watched it for about an hour before recognizing it as one of his own merchant ships. He laughed gently to himself and fell into peaceful slumber.

It was sometime late into the night that Egypt was awoken by the soft feeling of a hand over his mouth. His eyes opened wide in terror and he fought instinctively to escape until he felt the seething cold of a blade at his throat pressing into his flesh ever so slightly. He relaxed to avoid angering his captor and instead raised his eyes to meet those of the Ottoman Empire fixed upon him. He fought to regain control as his senses started spiraling into the endless darkness. It was only the moment before he lost consciousness that he realized the pungent sweet scent he had started to notice was emanating from the gloved hand over his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

When Egypt awoke, he did not remember where he was and even only vaguely recalled who he was. He was lying aboard the deck of a vessel he recognized as one of his own merchant ships, but manning the ship however were strangely dressed men calling to each other in a strange tongue Egypt did not understand. Their faces were honest and friendly, the sweat of their hard work shining upon their brow like a crown. When they did fight with one another it was passionate and playful just as two young lions play to sharpen their skills in hunting.

These men went about their duties ignoring Egypt though he was lying in their way. It seems as though someone had ordered them to stay their distance, and even as this thought crossed Egypt's mind there was a shout and the men hurried to acquiesce to two extravagantly dressed men approaching Egypt from the ship's cabin. Egypt's eyes widening as he recognized one of the men as his captor from the previous night. He said nothing, merely piercing him with those beautiful green eyes. The man accompanying uttered something in that strange language and turned to leave. Egypt could see the cruel smile in the eyes of his captor as he coerced Egypt to descend into the bowels of the ship. Egypt obediently followed, after all, no wise man argues against a blade.

As they descended Egypt noticed the lavish decorations within the ship's interior. Silks covering the wooden walls, ornate carpets covering the cold floors, pillows and pouffes of all imagined shape and color strewn about low tables. A strange device sat upon one of the tables, and as it smoldered a sickly sweet scent wafted out of it. Egypt was so curious as to the nature of this device that he hesitated for a split second before he realized what he had done. The Ottoman Empire did not lash out or harm him however, but instead glanced back and laughed. Egypt started at the sound as it was the first time he had heard his captor's voice. It was a deep, rich uproarious sound filled with joy and passion for life even if it was marked by a slight cruelty. The Empire barked a command toward the deck and a man hurried in and picked up the device and followed quietly behind as they continued further into the ship.

When they reached a beautifully carved threshold the man following them hurried in and placed the device on a beautiful low table and rushed back out before he incurred the Ottoman Empire's wrath upon himself. The Empire ushered Egypt in and had him sit on one of the many pillows surrounding the table. Egypt glanced about the room once, noticing how much more lavish (if that was even possible) this room was from the others they passed on their way here. His contemplation was interrupted by the Empire leaning heavily on him from behind as he reached out over Egypt to take the long tube in his hand. Egypt shuddered in alarm as the Empire circled one arm around Egypt's stomach before offering him the pipe with the other hand. With slight reluctance so as not to anger the Empire he took the pipe in his hand. Egypt fought to keep his composure as the Ottoman Empire traced his lower lip with a gloved thumb before forcing it into his mouth. Only when Egypt moved the pipe to his lips did the other nation withdraw his hand.

With rising anxiety Egypt closed his lips around the cool pipe and sucked in the smoke. He was immediately after coughing heavily and doubling over. The Ottoman Empire laughed heartily and muttered something in his strange tongue before placing his gloved hand upon Egypt's chest and patting it lightly. Egypt looked into the Empire's eyes in confusion. The other nation took in a deep breath and let it out so that Egypt could feel it against his back. Egypt understood and lifted the pipe to his mouth once again. This time he breathed in deeply and let the smoke fill his lungs before he exhaled it slowly. He did not know how to describe the feeling sweeping over him but he did notice his anxiety fading as quickly as his reason. He breathed it again much to the amusement of the Empire. The Empire had him continue until he was so deprived of his senses that he did not notice his clothes melting away from him piece by piece. He was in such a state of euphoria that he did not protest much when the Empire picked him up and carried him to an inner chamber separated from the other room by a curtain. He did not try to escape when he was placed in the Turk's large soft bed, and even looked on slightly lustfully when the Empire began to disrobe himself. He did not struggle when the Empire mounted him in the bed and began conquering every fiber of his being with every touch and soft kiss. Hours into the night he even clung to his captor and cried out in burning passion for the Turk, who endeavored to satiate the nation's lust until both collapsed upon each other and fell to slumber as they were.

And so Egypt became part of the Ottoman Empire.


	3. Chapter 3

Egypt spent his days bound aboard the merchant ship and his nights in the personal chambers of the Ottoman Empire. There were special days when they allowed him a hookah to pass the time until the evening when the Turk would force him to bed. Others on the ship noticed how much the Empire began to favor Egypt over the other various captives on the ship. They noticed and with grand smiles and hushed laughter began to joke and whisper amongst themselves. Though if Egypt had the understanding to translate their words he would have been redder than when he smoked the hashish filled hookah. As it was, however, he could only listen to their foreign chatter and hope that the Empire had not yet grown tired of him.

And then came the day when he first beheld the Empire's heartland: Anatolia

It was on this particular day that instead of sitting near the mainmast of the ship in bindings, the Ottoman Empire allowed him to stand without bindings and gaze upon the Turkish homeland. Egypt could not help but stare in awe at the gorgeous coastline. The crystalline water caressing the white sands with the harsh cliffs in the background. Breathtaking mountains capped with snow rose upward in the early morning mists. It was not that the land was so different from his own, instead it was as if his homeland had become wild with a renewed passion for life. Even the waters shone brightly as if nothing awful had never happened within them. However even with all the beauty surrounding him, Egypt could not help but feel a sense of danger rising within his heart, and as they left the ship to venture into the land he felt more and more a foreigner. He could feel the stares of the native people and he could hear their curious whispers as he passed. He felt fear, not comfort, when the Ottoman Empire put his strong hand on Egypt's shoulder. He glanced up at the Empire and noticed that he was wearing a more grandious outfit than before. Rich scarlet and cream silks gilded with gold, a gold and silver scabbard holding a highly ornamented sword, a large silken hat decorated with jewels, gold, and feathers. The Empire wore a very beautiful cream mask with gold gilding and rubies on its surface. It was at the appearance of the Empire that the people hushed their whispers and respectfully honored the wake of their Empire.

It did not take long for them to make their way through the surrounding city and onward to the tremendous palace in which the Empire and his bosses resided. Egypt started slightly when he heard loud shouts in a language he had heard a few times in his life from trading with his neighbors to the East. The call intensified in volume and pitch as many people came into the streets bearing mats. Egypt watched in amazement as the people knelt on their mats facing the sun calling out in this strange tongue. He decided it must have been a religious ritual, though he could not tell from the expression on the Empire's face. Rather than joy, he found slight contempt on the Ottoman Empire's face. He turned and they began moving more quickly toward the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally reached the doors of the grand home of the Ottoman Empire it was near midday. They passed through the strong gate in the outer wall of the palace grounds easily once the Empire showed himself to the guards. Then Egypt beheld the gorgeous palace itself. Gold and silver covered every surface of the actual building and spilled over into the fountains and statues on the grounds. The doors to the palace alone were so large as to let in elephants with mounted riders. Egypt seriously doubted that mounted elephants had actually passed through those doors, but his thoughts were interrupted a tremendous creaking sound as the large doors began to open. The Ottoman Empire pulled him close, again encircling his waist with a strong arm. Setting a quick pace, the Empire led him through countless lavishly decorated corridors and thresholds. The palace was so dazzling in its grandeur that Egypt scarcely had time to take it all in before they burst into a grand room. From the perfect marble floors to the high vaulted ceilings flowed gold, silver, silks of every color, jeweled chandeliers lit by candles, and large braziers with the scent of cinnamon emanating from them.

But even this room the Empire hurried through, as if he had grown all too familiar with these surroundings. He and Egypt had almost made it to a side door gilded in gold until a man wearing a hat similar to the Empire stopped them. He began addressing the Empire in their strange language in an urgent tone of voice, such a tone that the Empire could not simply ignore. It was at this that he let go of Egypt and began pacing impatiently back and forth. He gave short annoyed answers when the man repeated himself. The Empire sighed and with a dismissive hand gesture muttered something else in their language. Whatever he had said satisfied the man as he allowed Egypt and the Empire to pass through the door uninhibited. The Empire dismissed all the guards in the room and drew the curtains to all the windows before making sure the door was locked. He then approached Egypt.

The speed at which the Empire approached Egypt made him start a little. He backed up a few steps until he felt the wall at his back, but still the Empire came. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of Egypt, barring his escape. He then gently pressed his body onto Egypt's. For the first time since his capture, Egypt heard the Ottoman Empire sigh in pleasure as their bodies touched. The Empire gently raised Egypt's chin, their noses gently touching. The Empire met Egypt's lips in a kiss, slow and loving at first and growing more lustful as it went on. His hands began to caress Egypt everywhere they could reach. For the first time, the Empire embraced him tightly rather than confining him. He then led him to a large bed toward the back of the room and looked at him expectantly. For the first time Egypt was not forced to bed, rather he was left to stand as the Empire quickly shed the outer layers of clothing he had been wearing before the ravenous kissing resumed. This time it was also Egypt who drew close to the bed, but only showed a slight outward interest at getting in it. The Empire took the opportunity to guide Egypt into the bed. The Empire resumed the kissing and caressing and eventually Egypt returned it with equal lust. They were unaware that their clothes lay discarded on the floor. They were merely aware of the rising lust in their hearts and heat in their bodies.

They reached a point in which no amount of kisses or touches satiated the growing emotion. It was at this point that the Ottoman Empire mounted Egypt. Egypt let out a lustful moan as the Empire penetrated him deeply. He did not wait for Egypt to adjust but continued to thrust hard and fast until Egypt began to shake in absolute pleasure. It was not long afterward that both he and Egypt spilled their seed with passionate moans. Exhausted and covered in the sweat of their passion, the Turk held his Egypt close with a soft loving kiss. And for the first time, Egypt snuggled close in the arms of his captor. Together they fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed rather quickly in those days for Egypt, though he felt that the daylight could not fade quickly enough. During the hours of the day he was confined to the Ottoman Empire's lavish suite with his thoughts and the Empire's own bejeweled hookah. He was barred from exiting the suite by two armed guards posted at the doors. As much as he longed to wander freely in the fresh air as he did in the days of his freedom, he was not permitted exit unless accompanied by the Empire. This proved extremely frustrating for Egypt and each day he longed for the Empire to come back as soon as he left. When the sunlight weakened, Egypt waited with bated breath for signs of the Empire's return. When he did hear him, it was usually an irritated reply to a question on his way to dismiss the guards and enter his suite. And each time the Empire entered, he and Egypt regarded each other in such a way that an onlooker could not guess the passion they shared.

It was on this particular day that Empire returned home to find Egypt missing from his usual place near the hookah. Upon further inspection, he found the nation lying languidly upon the bed. However, this was not the first aspect of this strange occurrence that the Empire noticed. It was Egypt's lack of clothing that arrested his attention and ignited a slowly building passion within him. There lay the object of his passion with nothing more than a thin sheet of golden silk winding lazily across his body. Though he burned to immediately ravage the seductive nation, he resisted. Instead, he drew close to Egypt and kissed his eyes gently. Knowing then that he had the other nation's attention, the Empire began to slowly disrobe himself. The Empire closed his eyes and imagined that it was not he who was undressing him, but instead imagined Egypt. The Turk arched his back lewdly and allowed a seductively soft sigh to escape his lips. He continued in this fashion, emanating a lustful moan or a slight sigh with each and every movement. A hint of a smirk crossed his lips when he noticed Egypt's breathing laced with desire. He removed his last piece of clothing close to the bed so that he could fully enjoy the reaction he was pulling out of his captive. To his surprise, Egypt reached out and clutched his leg.

Egypt gasped in terror at the reaction of the Empire. Upon feeling Egypt grabbing at him, the Empire reached out his hand and grasped Egypt by the throat in an explosive motion that reminded Egypt of the crocodiles in his homeland. Egypt stared up at the powerful empire, feeling a mixture of awe and trepidation. To his relief, the Turk did not tighten his grip, but rather leaned closer and ravaged Egypt's mouth with his own. Egypt writhed with pleasure as the Empire switched his focus to Egypt's ear. Warm, sensual kisses upon the sensitive area increased Egypt's lust to the point that he whimpered gently as it overcame him.

Though powerful and oftentimes sadistic, the Empire did not hesitate to end Egypt's suffering. He ripped away the silk draped over his captive and took Egypt's aching erection in his mouth. The Turk's passionate response only increased Egypt's lust, and he spilled himself very soon after.

It was then that the Turk crawled gingerly into the bed so as not to wake his Egypt and cradled him close until the rhythm of this breathing also lulled the Ottoman Empire to slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

It was on one particularly cold day that curiosity overwhelmed Egypt. He could no longer stand remaining confined in the Empire's suite all day with nothing more to do than smoke, sleep, and think. On that particular day Fate would have it that the Empire had declared a large celebration spanning the whole day to honor the recent victory over Russia. To his good fortune, the guards had all been dismissed for the day and the only thing separating him from his freedom was a locked door. Upon approaching the door however he heard a low growl. Looking down he noticed a large pale cream colored dog lying in front of the door with its teeth bared at him menacingly. Egypt stepped back cautiously and sat down on the floor in the least threatening way possibly. For a while he and the canine did no more than stare at each other, but when their mutual gaze was broken it was the canine that broke first. Deciding him to be no more a threat than the master he loved, the canine happily walked over to Egypt and leaned against him for love. Egypt happily complied and gave the dog a thorough rubdown. When the dog was satisfied Egypt turned his attention to the locked door before him and after some time was able to remove the hinge. He then pried open the door just wide enough that he could escape. Charging out into the lavish great room of the palace Egypt heard many shouts of alarm coming from all around him, but he chose to continue while he had his freedom. What he did not realize is that the Empire himself saw Egypt in his flight and immediately pursued him in such a way that Egypt would not notice his advance.

Egypt continued forward amazed at his progress. He was focused only in finding his way outside as he had not seen the outside world in weeks, perhaps even months. He did not realize that the Empire followed him rather closely with no more than a nod at each guard to silence him. When Egypt reached the grandious entrance to the palace he was exhausted and could not open the great brass doors on his own. Instead he stared through the tiny slit separating the two heavy doors, imagining the cold air rushing to meet him. He froze when he felt the warm body pressing onto him from behind and the cool steel pressing against the sensitive skin of his throat. The Empire turned him so that his back rested against the cold metal door, eyeing him all over in silence. Egypt could feel a steady blush increasing on his face and the Turk leaned into him heavily and kissed his neck tenderly. He could feel himself melt as the stronger nation forced him harder against the door, becoming more ravenous as he pressed onto him. Locking his mouth in a rough yet passionate kiss, the Ottoman Empire signaled to his attendants to open the great doors. They rushed to obey him, and Egypt could feel a sudden rush of blessedly cold air rushing around them as the Turk ravaged his mouth. Suddenly the Empire turned him toward the outside, holding him tight that he may behold the land around them. It was here that he held Egypt until the small nation grew sleepy, at which point the larger Turk carried him to his bed...

(I apologize for the shortness, I'm pressed for time .))


	7. Chapter 7

On a particularly peaceful and warm evening, the Empire returned to his chambers early and beckoned to Egypt to dress himself. Confused, the other nation did as he was commanded and within half an hour he was ready. The taller Turk looked at him, inspecting him in a rather fond manner. Then he smiled. Egypt stared at him. He had never seen him smile, at least not like this and not around him. A strange feeling began to grow within Egypt's belly. He was actually becoming excited by the presence of the other man. He didn't hesitate to take the other man's hand when he held it out to him. Together they walked through the marble palace until they reached the grand door. The Empire called out in his strange language and the doors were opened. He then gently led Egypt down the sweeping steps.

The Empire guided Egypt on a walk around the grounds of the palace. Myriads of blooming flowers surrounded them, most notably every color of rose and tulip imaginable. The aroma of the flowers was intoxicating. Egypt couldn't help but pause over each flower that piqued his interest. Instead of becoming angry, the Turk indulged him and even encouraged him to examine these strange flowers. Sometimes the other nation would even point out a particular flower that he thought Egypt would like. Without fail Egypt took an interest in every single such flower. He looked back at the Empire to see a broad smile upon his face and a gentleness in his eyes that he had never before seen. For the first time since his capture, Egypt also smiled.

This continued well into the darkness of the night. The gardens were so vast that one could spend days within them before they had noticed every intricate detail. Egypt felt that the Empire was much like his garden, full of beautiful and intriguing surprises. Perhaps Egypt had grown to love him, perhaps even love him deeply. He himself did not know. All that he did recognize was a deep desire to learn everything he could about this beautiful nation. Could it be that he was not as evil as he had been portrayed? These were the thoughts that ravaged Egypt's mind as he walked alongside the Empire away from the garden. They continued to walk for a good hour before Egypt realized where they were going. He could see it in the distance, and the beauty of it overwhelmed him. He could feel the cool, fragrant breeze from the waters surround him and he breathed deeply. The Empire held him tenderly as they walked the shores of the Mediterranean, singing softly in his language. Tears sprang to his eyes and he buried his face in the Empire's shoulder. He missed his home so very much and the familiar scent of the sea brought fond memories flooding back to him. He cried softly and bitterly. To his surprise, the Turk held him tightly and tried his best to comfort him. Though they did not speak the same language, Egypt could feel the love and concern overflowing the Empire's heart. Egypt sank to his knees in his despair. The Turk sat upon the soft, damp sand and beckoned Egypt to lean on him. Egypt rested his head on the other man's thigh and wept. The Turk continued to sing beautiful songs as he caressed the nation gently. Eventually Egypt fell into a peaceful sleep. The Turk adjusted the both of them painstakingly as not to wake the smaller nation. He held Egypt close, the nation's head resting just under his chin. Together they slept on the shores of Anatolia.


	8. Chapter 8

The Ottoman Empire was violently wakened by a harsh strike to his face. Growling in anger, he opened his eyes. His eyes narrowed and his anger immediately shifted into outright rage. The other nation staring down at him did not belong anywhere near his lands. In fact, this nation was hated by all of the Turk's family and captive nations. He cursed vulgarly in his language as he pulled himself to his feet. He was rewarded by that annoying laugh and the butt of a pistol across his face. The Turk let out a surprised gasp of pain. His hand went immediately to his side. He cursed bitterly. He had not armed himself before leaving his palace, not expecting to run into any danger on his own lands while walking with Egypt. He would fight him nevertheless, but without a weapon he was not likely to come out victorious.

His eyes widened. It was then that he noticed his beloved Egypt was nowhere near him. Looking around him in desperation, he noticed an unwelcome ship anchored a mile or so from the coast. There was a smaller boat making its way to the larger ship, and in that boat he could make out the form of the nation he loved so dearly. He snapped his attention back to the other nation. No, not nation, empire. The man standing triumphantly before him was the British Empire and he had no doubt come to the Ottoman Empire's lands in order to take away his lands and his wealth. The Turk's eyes flashed as he locked gazes with the British man. His eyes flashed with rage and hatred. He wasn't going to give up his beloved Egypt that easily.

With a low growl and a shout in Turkish, the Ottoman Empire attacked the other Empire. He struck at him as best as he could, but without his sword he was at an unfair disadvantage. The Brit was startled by the attack and a shadow of fear crossed his face when met with the tenacity of the Turk. It didn't take him long to recover from the initial shock. He was laughing and grappling with the Turk as if they were old friends. The Ottoman Empire feinted and viciously clawed the British Empire across his eyes, hoping against hope that his action would rob the Brit of his eyesight. The laughing stopped. The Brit stood for a moment gently rubbing his eyes. The Turk's eyes widened when the other man bypassed his sword went straight for his gun. Leveling the firearm at the Turk, the Brit spoke in a dangerous tone in his awful language. The Turk made another move to attack and the Brit cocked back the hammer of the gun. He froze. He was made to watch helplessly as the British Empire's men stole away his Egypt. He didn't have long to despair, for one of the Brit's men bashed him heavily in the temple with the butt of a rifle. The Turk fell to the ground lifeless and the British climbed into their boat and pushed away laughing passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

The Ottoman Empire lay motionless in the sand for quite a while. The sun had begun to rise and the noises of waking creatures began to permeate the air. The people living in the empire began to stir and go about their daily duties. It was only when the fishermen sat about repairing their nets did anyone notice him. There were shocked cries, hushed voices, and surprised gasps as more people noticed him. Before long there was a sizable crowd standing in the damp sand.

It was around midday and the heat of the sun glared harshly down upon the land. The Empire stirred, slowly reacquainting himself with the world. His breath came in shallow gasps before evening out to his normal deep breaths. He pulled himself upright into a sitting position and looked around himself as if in a daze. He could see his people standing around him. Their faces were a mix of concern and fear, anger, sadness, and utter confusion. He could feel a dull painful ache in the side of his head. Grimacing, he placed a hand to his temple to investigate its current state. His eyes widened in shock and fear when he felt the sticky wetness of blood upon his fingers. His eyes narrowed slightly as he searched his mind for the answer. He stared at the sand, trying to muster all the memories from the previous night. Eventually, he could remember pieces of the night before. He remembered a foreign ship anchored in the water. He remembered the smell of roses. He scowled when he remembered the cursed face of that awful Brit. He could how cute Egypt was snuggled up with him in the sand. His breath hitched and fear gripped him. Egypt! That cursed Brit has his beloved Egypt!

Cursing angrily in his language the Empire forced himself to stand. He staggered and stumbled a bit before he regained his balance, his people reaching out to steady him. He made his way immediately back toward the palace. How had this happened? Were his lands not safe? He growled angrily and ordered the doors to be opened. Impatient, he rushed through the various rooms not caring to keep up appearances. When he reached the great room he found a small crowd of runners, couriers, and messengers staring at him eagerly. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. Had he not taken Egypt to see the garden, he would have received these messages. One by one he signaled the men to approach and give him their messages. Some were written though most were spoken. The written messages consisted of various diplomatic relations and business. One particular letter had him up and pacing the floor. It was intent by the nations surrounding him to dismember him and "rescue" their fellow nations from his grip. Not one of the spoken messages brought any good news either. Most of them were accounts of attacks and bloodshed around the various parts of his empire.

When he had finished hearing all the messages he called for his military leaders to come before him immediately. Without hesitation he gave each one of them specific orders. He stressed the importance of speed with these orders. They had to be effective. They had to be at all costs. He dismissed them and began pacing the floor again.

I will get you back, he thought. I will not rest until you are safe again with me, my beloved Egypt.


	10. Chapter 10

Egypt did not know how long they had been sailing. He only knew that the skies were growing lighter and life returned to the lands around them. He had been tied to the ship's railing and had an excellent view of the sea below him. The sunrise seemed to stretch forever, framed by the land and sea beneath. He could make out the contours of nearby land, and in fact he had been seeing them for a while. The ship must have been sailing near the coastline since they had departed Istanbul. That seemed strange to him since all these lands belonged to the Ottoman Empire. Why were they sailing so close to land? Why weren't they being attacked? These questions bothered Egypt greatly. It was almost as if the Empire was unprotected, left unguarded for the myriads of thieves just waiting to take away a portion of the Empire's wealth.

Egypt could hear footsteps behind him on the deck. He turned as much as he could to look for the source of the sound. It didn't take him long to find it. There was the British Empire walking around on the deck. Egypt looked at the sky and then back to the other nation. Wasn't it a bit early for anyone else to be awake? He stared at the Brit, trying to determine if he was planning anything. The Empire noticed his gaze and smiled at him. Egypt shivered. Such a strange and terrifying smile. It was nothing like the warm and beautiful smile the Ottoman Empire had given him while they were wandering the gardens surrounding the palace. Egypt felt his heart sink. Fond memories of the Turk played in his mind one after the other. Did he actually miss his captor? He turned his attention toward the sea, trying to banish the thought. It was true however, and as much as he tried to distract himself he couldn't help but become overwhelmed with sadness and longing for the Turk. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the Englishman standing behind him until he felt a firm touch on his shoulder. With a surprised gasp, Egypt turned around. The British Empire was staring at him. Egypt froze as he met the burning gaze of those green eyes. He could feel his chest tightening. It was if he knew what was going to happen to him by the way those hungry eyes inspected him. He looked away sharply. There was a laugh, an evil hiss of a laugh.

The British Empire grabbed Egypt's shoulder roughly and forced him to turn around. Those green eyes burned a hole straight through him and Egypt could not help but shudder. He struggled as the Brit began to lead him away from the railing. The Empire was not to be deterred, or refused for that matter. He unsheathed his sword and placed it just under Egypt's chin, the blade biting into his flesh ever so slightly. Egypt ceased to resist the Empire and he was led away into the cabin of the ship.


	11. Chapter 11

There was something terrible brewing. It saturated the air as plainly as the dark clouds delivered rain. The Turk loathed this anxious tension. He had been well aware for some time now that the British Empire had his greedy eyes set on the rich lands of the Ottoman Empire. Now he attempted to disassemble it piece by piece. The Ottoman Empire bit his tongue in bitter anger. The treasury had begun to run dangerously low and he had been forced to give up some of his lands just so that he could be certain that they would have enough food and water each day. Day by day the boundaries of the vast Turkish Empire began gradually to shrink, but even this was not enough to slake the appetites of the European powers who now fancied themselves as the "Allies."

Allies to whom? Some would say to the right cause, for justice and peace. Others would claim it was for mere selfish gain and not to uphold an ideal world order. In reality there was truth to both sides, and the Ottoman Empire felt this paradox now more than ever. The Turkish armies had been trained by Prussian generals, who in turn defended the German Empire against Allied attack. Therefore, in the eyes of these Allies, the Turks themselves must be in league with the Germans. That was enough for the British Empire to strip away Turkish lands with the blessing of the Allied nations.

The Ottoman Empire had no choice but to build up the land's defenses, and wait for the first strike.


	12. Chapter 12

Night and day blurred together and would not be separated. All knowledge washed away in a gently swaying ship perfumed by the salty sea-spray of the dark waters beneath them. Not knowing how long he had been confined to the inner chambers of the majestic British ship, Egypt was desperate to reach the upper deck. A depressing thought pulled angrily at the edges of his conscious mind. Even if he was able to reach the upper deck and behold the world around him, it was very unlikely that he would have any idea where they were. Perhaps they were sailing back to England? What had happened to the Ottoman Empire? The many questions rushing through his mind fueled his resolve to find out their current location. Standing up suddenly and without a sound, Egypt gave one glance over his shoulder to make sure the Brit was still sleeping soundly. It was then he quietly slid out of the room and stole up the wooden stairs to the higher decks.

When Egypt finally reached the outside air he was at once relieved and anxious. He blinked heavily in the overbearing sunlight striving to regain his vision. He found it difficult as no light other than candlelight had reached his eyes for many days. It was when he decided to shut his eyes that he began to detect familiar scents and sounds. Tears of joy and of sorrow wet his soft brown eyes. When his eyes finally adjusted to the harsh bright sun Egypt beheld the port of Alexandria: the gateway to his homeland from the Mediterranean sea. An uneasy feeling overwhelmed him as he surveyed his lands. Grasping tightly the ship's railing to steady himself, Egypt looked out over hundreds of foreign warships and battle-machines such as he had never before witnessed. If he listening intently he could also hear the distant shout of many hundreds of men training for battle along with the hoof beats of many horses patrolling the shoreline.

It was not long after his first steps back into the sunlight that he could hear footsteps behind him. A slightly annoyed sound met his ears as he turned to see who was there. His eyes widened and he instinctively took a step backward. A sadistic, smug look appeared on the face of the British Empire and he muttered something in the language Egypt had come to despise. It was nothing near as pleasant as the Ottoman Empire's rough, muttering, swirling, and seductive language; and as he was dragged away to be beaten and chained once again, Egypt could not help but weep softly for his dear Turk.


	13. Chapter 13

Lost amongst the shrill screams of bullets and heavy artillery, a wrathful cry of anger and frustration flew up into the darkness. The Ottoman Empire paced back and forth in annoyance. For weeks now he had watched the shoreline of his beautiful homeland marred by the steps of foreigners. He had no reason to believe that their invasion of his lands was justified. This irritated him to no end. He would perhaps accept the insult if he had caused a reasonable amount of harm to the foreign nations represented in the troops encamped on his shores. As it stood they were beyond their rights, and he would let loose all of hell to reclaim his lands and his Egypt.

The Turk narrowed his eyes as he analyzed the troops far below him. As it was, any enemy soldier who dared scale the cliff face to reach him was taken by an entrenchment of Turkish machine guns. It seemed impossible that the enemy would ever reach him and his men, but as the weeks wore on the foreigners began to capture more and more of his lands. The nations under his care and control were forced to submit to the will of European nations, and those who resisted were otherwise compelled. It was not long until the Empire was reduced to Anatolia and nothing more.

The Turk stared into the darkness. For the first time in his life he felt weak. Aching pain spread throughout his body as he lay on the cold soil, having no desire to attempt a fight anymore. He could hear footsteps around him. He assumed soldiers were burying their dead, and he was not wrong though he could not tell whether they were Turks or foreigners.

Some time later he heard heavy, determined footsteps approaching him at a quick pace. He strained his eyes into the darkness and could just make out two shapes walking toward him with a burning torch. The nearer the came the more he noticed about them. The faces were strangely similar to the awful face of that insufferable British Empire. Without a word of introduction, the two nations grasped the former Empire by each of his arms and supported him equally between them. The Turk tensed and then doubled over in pain. He sighed heavily and gave in to them, allowing them to lead him away into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

"Set free" was a strange way to put it. The only thing from which Egypt felt free was the constant control of the British Empire, and yet this is how the end of his stay with the Ottoman Empire had been described. Free? What is it truly to be free? Even when Egypt governed his lands on his own he was not completely free. Of course he was free to do as he saw fit, but he was never free of the fears, worries, and anxiety that went along with seeing to the well being of an entire nation. He had often wondered how the Brit managed it all, but even the great British Empire could not entirely handle its lands. Lands which now included parts of the great Ottoman Empire.

It was hard for Egypt to understand what had happened. He didn't understand why all of this happened the way it did. It was only when he returned home did he begin to hear of all the atrocities which had occurred. His homelands had been plundered and still bore inhabitants of the invading nations, who remained under the pretense of "protecting" Egypt. He had noticed with disgust that many of the very ancient wonders around the Nile had been defaced. To his dismay he was also informed that the damage was very likely unrepairable. Gradually, he was told of the plight of the neighboring nations and how they fared after having been "freed." He smiled at some of the situations and frowned at others, even becoming slightly annoyed when he heard that the allied invaders had created a new nation to be named Israel. He shook his head and muttered that it would not last long. It was then that he noticed his attendant had grown very quiet. He stared at him as he tried to ascertain what had come over him. The other man touched his arm gently and motioned for him to sit down. With a deep breath and a serious face, the attendant began to reveal the complicated and dangerous situation of the former Ottoman Empire. Egypt's breath caught fast in his throat, and it was all he could do to hold back his sadness.


	15. Chapter 15

The once glorious Ottoman Empire lay bound to a hospital bed in Ankara. Two British officers stood by his bed, watching his every move. The great city had fallen into disrepair as the Turk was fast losing the ability to pay for the things his citizens needed. Horse and soldier alike went hungry as they fought to maintain the ever-shrinking boundary of the former Empire. Social distinctions faded as the citizens of the empire struggled just to survive.

It had been several days since the Turk was conscious of his surroundings. He woke suddenly with a sharp gasp and a cry as if he had been in a nightmare, startling the British soldiers set to keep watch over him. He struggled futilely against his bonds, his former strength replaced with laughable weakness. The Turk's once powerful body had atrophied, and he was covered in wounds new and old with a scattering of bruises across his paling skin. His breathing was quick, though labored. His eyes darted back and forth, his vision blurry. It was clear that he had been beaten from the way he tensed upon hearing the british officers speak. The growl that emanated from deep inside of him upon hearing the British Empire enter betrayed whom he blamed for his current state.

He startled when he heard the bindings click open and re-click behind his back. A cloth doused in a strong smelling liquid was forced over his nose and mouth until he fell limp in his captors' arms. Hours later he awoke again, shuddering from lack of food and adequate clothing. The Turk shook his head, trying to clear his vision. When he could see adequately, he was disturbed at the sight. His empire had dissolved around him, leaving a country filled with hungry and battle-scarred people. Filled with sadness, horror, and rage, the former Ottoman Empire set about ascertaining the extent of the damages to his lands. He vowed to put an end to the suffering of his people, no matter the cost.


End file.
